The present invention relates to an electric material. More particularly, it relates to an organic substance having a polyacetylene linkage which exhibits electrical conductivity and nonlinear optical effect.
Polymers of acetylene derivatives have been extensively studied as optical and electronic functional materials because they contain in the molecule a primary main chain having a .pi. electron conjugation system, so that they have electrical conductivity and nonlinear optical effect.
As a method for producing a polyacetylene, there is well known the polymerization method of Shirakawa et al. using a Ziegler-Natta catalyst.
On the other hand, it is well known that use of an amphipatic acetylene derivative having both hydrophobic group and hydrophilic group permits formation of a monomolecular film on water surface and formation of a built-up film by the Langmuir-Blodgett (LB) technique.
The LB technique is a method which in recent years, has been considered hopeful as one constructing means in development of molecular devices in which molecules themselves have functions. When the LB technique is employed, a monomolecular film of an acetylene derivative of several tenths Angstrom order can be formed and a built-up film thereof can easily be obtained.